


Bughead has a baby

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: Betty and Jughead are having a baby. They need to tell their parents.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Chic/Original Charles Smith (Riverdale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Bughead has a baby

Betty held Jughead's hand as they walked into the room. They had finally found a suitable meal time to sit around and talk. They thought that with Charles there the parents couldn't actually be as mad. If they were mad then Charles would be living proof that Alice and Fp weren't perfect either.

Betty wasn't sure how it had happened. They presumed the pill hadn't worked or the condom was broken. All they knew was that Betty had missed her period and taken a test. And it had been positive.

"Mum." Betty said. Alice frowned slightly at Betty's tone, the worry evident. 

"Betty? What's happened?" she asked. Jughead grabbed her hand under the table. 

"Dad" he said. "Betty and I... We have something to tell you" Fp and Alice exchanged a look. 

"What is it?" Alice said. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I'm pregnant." Betty said. Alice exchanged another look with Fp.

"What?" she asked. 

"I'm pregnant. I... We aren't sure how. We thought we were being sensible but..." Alice sighed.

"I thought I'd raised children more sensible than I was." she muttered. "it's only Charles that hasn't had a baby as a teen." 

Charles raised an eyebrow. "point one would be that you didn't raise me. Point two would be that I'm gay." Alice bit her lip.

"so, have you decided if your keeping it?" Fp asked. Betty and Jughead exchanged a glance.

"we can't raise it" Betty said. "they will just be in the way of our school work." Jughead said. 

"and college." Betty added.

"what are you going to do then?" Jellybean cut in. 

"we've discussed it. I don't feel comfortable with getting an abortion. So we were thinking of giving the child up for adoption." Betty said. Charles had an odd expression on his face at that, and both Alice and Fp exchanged another, long look.

"I wouldn't recommend giving a child up for adoption." Fp said, with a glance at Charles. "regret is my constant companion. Do not let it become yours."

Alice nodded. "I screwed up ditching the baby." she said. "I could have raised the child. I regretted it so much. I wouldn't recommend it" Betty sighed.

"we can't raise the child. Unless one of you can take the child, we can't."

"I can't. I'm working to much. I'd have to quit my job. I'm sorry." Fp said. 

Alice had a pained expression on her face. "I can't either." she said. "I'm sorry."

"well then we don't really have a choice. Cheryl and Toni don't need a third child to look after, and we don't know anyone else who might want children." Betty said. "We'll have to give the child up."

Charles had an odd expression on his face. "I could raise it." he said. "It's not like I'm going to be able to have children naturally anytime soon. And I love children. You'd still be able to see the child."

Betty and Jughead exchanged a look. "Trust me. The child would be so much happier than if you abandoned it with some stranger. I could give them a much better life. Being raised by an uncle would be so much nicer than what I went through."

"half uncle" Betty corrected. 

"Actually no. I share two of the babies grandparents don't I? Does that not mean I would be full uncle?" Jughead was wrinkling up his nose.

"and this is why you should never fall for the daughter of your father's love. A lesson both me and Archie could learn from."

"I think we should give Charles the baby. He's right really." Betty said to Jughead. He nodded. 

"I agree. Charles, you can raise the baby."

"Thank you. I swear I will protect this baby with my life."


End file.
